pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
My Sweet Heart
My Sweet Heart is the Opening Song of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure it is sung by Rika Komatsu a Full Version exists on the Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure OST Lyrics TV Size Ribon wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta ki ga shita Chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni au made wasureteta Onna no ko wa minna muteki ni nareru Tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no It's show time! Dokidoki sasete ne itsudemo tokimekitai no Ironna watashi misete ageru dakara Motto motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo Anata ni todoketai yo Uke totte ne my sweet heart English Translation I tied a ribbon to my hair, and then I tried to smile. I had a feeling that I had changed who I was. A little bit of courage becomes confidence... I had forgotten that fact...Until I met you. Any girl can become fearless By knowing a special kind of magic! It's SHOW TIME! Make my heart beat faster and fast, I always wanna know these exciting feelings! I will show you a different me. So please! I become more and more open, As I overflow with this feeling. I would like to send it all to you... Please accept it, my sweet heart! Full Version Ribon wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta ki ga shita Chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni au made wasureteta Onna no ko wa minna muteki ni nareru Tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no It's show time! Dokidoki sasete ne itsudemo tokimekitai no Ironna watashi misete ageru dakara Motto motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo Anata ni todoketai yo Uke totte ne my sweet heart Hikari no hanataba dakishimetara mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara Ookina risou ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase Onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no Taisetsu na hito ni deattara It's show time! Ukiuki suru you na hajimari kitai shite iru Shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto Zutto zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne Te to te wo tsunaida nara Fushigi da yo ne change my mind It's show time! Dokidoki sasete ne itsudemo tokimekitai no Ironna watashi misete ageru dakara Motto motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo Anata ni todoketai yo Uketotte ne my sweet heart English Translation I tied a ribbon to my hair, and then I tried to smile. I had a feeling that I had changed who I was. A little bit of courage becomes confidence... I had forgotten that fact...Until I met you. Any girl can become fearless By knowing a special kind of magic! It's SHOW TIME! Make my heart beat faster and fast, I always wanna know these exciting feelings! I will show you a different me. So please! I become more and more open, As I overflow with this feeling. I would like to send it all to you... Please accept it, my sweet heart! If you give me a hug, this bouquet of light Surely becomes a dazzling tomorrow, because My grand ideals are recieved like The fluttering wings of my very heart. A girl can become everything pretty If she meets her one true beloved. It's SHOW TIME! My excitement is like Expecting the beginning I want to search the unknown you even more Always, always, before long, We'll see dreams together, right? If we join hand in hand, Isn't it mysterious? Change my mind... It's SHOW TIME! Make my heart beat faster and fast, I always wanna know these exciting feelings! I will show you a different me. So please! I become more and more open, As I overflow with this feeling. I would like to send it all to you... Please accept it, my sweet... Please accept it, my sweet... Please accept it, my....sweet....heart! Category:Songs